Rekindle
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: Red John is out of the picture. Jane wants to move on with Lisbon but Lisbon thinks Jane is already with somebody. Will she ever get a clue! JISBON-filled fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Almost a year has passed after the team separated and went into their separate ways. After the notorious serial killer, Read John was slowly put to death, nothing else kept the attractive blonde from staying. Patrick Jane needed to pick himself up and start a new somewhere where nobody has any clue of who he is. He wanted to go far away from San Francisco to think clearly now that he's ready to grieve and let go of his family completely. Complete enough to be able to pursue the tough little pocket rocket agent he's been stealing glances at.

Jane knew it wouldn't be fair for Lisbon to start something with her. Not even sure if she actually would agree to it with all of the baggage that he's been lugging around. A perfect little plan hit him and grabbed his car keys, wallet and passport. Before heading to the airport, he parked into the familiar CBI parking lot. Jane wanted to drop a letter off for Lisbon to at least explain why he was leaving and what he was up to, for now.

When the elevator opened to the Serious Crimes Unit's floor, Lisbon looked up and hopes that it was Jane coming in late. She heard the familiar shuffling of his feet and her worry eased a little. Jane then appeared in Lisbon's office, ruffled, golden curls first then the rest followed.

Jane did not expect Lisbon to be working in her office. He thought she was out on a case with the rest of the team since they were nowhere to be found. He hid the shock from his face and kept his expression plain. He really didn't want to say goodbye to Lisbon in person. _COWARD!_ He chastised himself.

He was still clutching the letter that he was suppose to drop off when he was greeted by Lisbon's worried face. His heart sank a little at the sight of her. He hated it when she worried too much and he's going to hate himself for what he's about to do.

"Hey." she greeted, her worry starting to fade.

_CRAP! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HIT HER!_

Jane shifted uncomfortably and said, "I was just going to drop this off for you," waving the little white envelope back and forth.

"What is it for Jane?" not hiding the curiosity in her voice.

Lisbon placed her pen on top of the file she was currently reading and walked towards Jane. She extended her arm to take the letter.

When Jane saw her getting up, he couldn't push away the thoughts of touching her and when she reached for the letter, Jane grabbed her extended arm and engulfed her in his arms. He felt her warmth spreading all over his body and he wished he stay wrapped in her arms forever and never letting her go.

She was surprised when Jane immediately hugged her out of nowhere and then suddenly wrapping her arms around his torso. She like the world around them stopped as she indulged in the feel of his arms around her, the man she loves has his arms around her. They remained in that position for a long time and she felt his damped cheeks as he nuzzled her neck.

Pulling back slightly, Lisbon looked at Jane and was met by his tear-filled eyes. "Are you ok, Patrick?" she felt as though calling him Patrick have been a regular thing and she felt very comfortable with it.

"No," he told her sadly. "But I will be."

"You know you can always tell me what's bugging you. You know that right?"

Jane nodded silently, held her right hand and brought it to his lips then lowered it so he can place the envelope on her palm. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, marveling in her soft lips then pulled back. He had to go. If he stayed for a minute longer, he could never leave her side so he held her face with both hands with thumbs caressing her ivory cheeks saying "I know, Teresa and someday, I'll tell you all about it." And then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts! hope you love this chapter. I know its a bit OOC and in my world Rigspelt never broke up. hope you guys enjoy the new episode tonight!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Patrick Jane finally kissed me! _Her thoughts were screaming loudly. _But why does it seem like a goodbye kiss? _Lisbon opened the envelope Jane gave her and noticed that it was in his own handwriting.

_Teresa,_

_Thank you for standing by my side all these years even though you wanted to cause me bodily harm (with and without your gun)_, _we both survive with only a couple broken nose on my part so kudos! I haven't fully thought about my life after Red John's demise but there are some I have thought about. The part where I can't act about my feelings for you because I know I would hurt you being the broken person that I am. I love you Teresa._

_Yours,_

_Patrick_

"I love you too, Patrick." Lisbon whispered as a couple of tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped her cheeks and headed for her desk. Reaching down, she opened the bottom right bottom drawer of her desk where she kept the leaping origami frog, red ribbon from the pony and two pictures. Lisbon held the pictures in her hands remembering the tiny details from the nights it was taken.

The first picture was of the whole team taken from the CBI benefit. Rigsby with a huge grin plastered on his face because Van Pelt finally agreed on moving in together then there's Cho in the middle. The stoic agent manages a smile with teeth and his cute little dimples showing. To Cho's right was the blonde consultant who wasn't looking at the camera because he was far too busy hugging a very awkward Lisbon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here Lisbon!" Jane said extending both his arms for a hugging gesture. <em>

"_No! I don't want a hug!" even though she did, she kept it to herself and refused. _

_Lisbon was caught off guard when Jane's jaw drop as something caught his attention behind Lisbon's back. She turned around to see what had shocked him then Lisbon jumped as the extended arms were wrapped around her now. _

"_I can't believe I fell for that." She grumbled but silently enjoying the hug._

* * *

><p>She laid the first picture on her desk as her lip started to curl into a smile as she held the second one. It was a picture sent to her and Jane from the Toro's reunion committee. Neither one of them noticed that the picture was taken and that made it more even sweeter. Lisbon's head was on Jane's shoulder a smile escaping her lips and Jane leaning his head on hers.<p>

Recalling these Jane-filled moments made her heart flutter. It kind of hurt too knowing that he's gone. She missed him. It was only minutes ago that they hugged.

That they kissed.

That he said goodbye.

Lisbon gathered the pictures, including the letter and placed it in her "Jane Compartment" drawer. If the couch and pony were doll sized and non-living, it would end up there too!

_What's going to happen now? The team is gone and so is He. Pull it together Teresa! You've been alone for years, you can make it through! _The internal battle was just too much for her right now so she decided to tackle more paperwork.

* * *

><p>After leaving the CBI building, Jane rushed to the airport and bought a one way ticket to Miami. When he arrived in Miami, Jane headed to straight to Ocean Drive and sat on the sand, facing the Atlantic Ocean with one thought in mind: <em>What will I do without Lisbon?<em>

Sulking around South Beach was exactly what he needed but he had to see a friend's face and not let her worry as well. Minutes passed and he was now facing a door in Flamingo South Beach waiting for an answer but there was none.

"Pat! Is that you?" asked a tall, blonde woman carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Beck!" and took some of the bags from her hands.

"I'm so sorry Pat! How long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here actually." He said accompanied by a charming smile.

Becky opened the door to her apartment and gestured for Jane to come in. Placing the groceries on the counter, she asked "What happened Pat?"

"I've been here less than five minutes and I still don't have a hug?" he shot back ignoring the question.

Stepping closer, Becky gave him a hug. It wasn't the same as Lisbon's hug but Becky's was comforting as well. "You can't avoid my question. I'm getting my answer sooner or later so which is it?"

Oh how he'd missed her! Becky is like Jane's twin sister seeing as they were tall blondes with blue eyes and both breathtakingly gorgeous.

"I know, I know but can we have tea first? The airport's tea was crap." Jane whined.

"Fine but by dinner I expect the whole story and don't try charming your way out. It's not working."

Jane rummaged through the kitchen. It amazed him how she never moved one single thing since he's been here last. Jane turned around with a confused look in his face but then it disappeared when he saw a tiny box was flying his way. "I got you some Oolong tea."

He smiled, waved the box and said thanks. Becky always knew what kind of tea he felt like drinking. The incident in New York triggered that knowledge she now held. Remembering the chaos he had caused that day made his smile grow wider.

"I ordered us some Chinese food when I was out. It should be here any minute now. Chat away mister!"

Coming out from the kitchen with a tea cup in hand, he headed for the black leather couch where Becky was sitting comfortably, patting the space next to her. "I need your help."

"You know you have it. Just tell me what I need to do for you." She said as he sat down.

"I need some time away from her to think things through. Is the spare room still available? I can share the rent with you. Please Beck?" He begged not trying to hide the vulnerability in his voice.

Becky pursed her lips contemplating his plea and just nodded her approval. Jane leapt up taking Becky with her in another hug exclaiming his thanks. They broke the hug when they heard the knock on the door.

"Food's here!"

* * *

><p>Days passed slowly without the distraction the consultant caused occasionally. As weeks became months, thoughts of said consultant haunted Lisbon's mind: <em>Where the heck are you Jane? Are you even coming back? Will I ever see you again?<em>

_TBC.._

* * *

><p><em>please review! constructive criticism and ideas would be great! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally wrote a longer chapter since I had time lately. School's been hectic and the volleyball games after school isn't helping the writing either but I'm here for the weekend. Hope you enjoy this and I promise the JISBON fluff is on its way.

Disclaimer: I wish but thanks to Bruno Heller for creating the amazing show we now love and go crazy for.

Chapter 3

8 months. It has been 8 long months since Patrick Jane walked out of the CBI. While the whole team was spread around throughout the country, only one stayed behind; one emerald-eyed brunette agent was still stuck in Sacramento with a new team. After the team broke apart, a lot of things changed and Lisbon being home early from work because the lack of piled lawsuits and complaints was one of them. The usual chaos filled adventures was gone and replaced with pure by the book decorum. No more consultant-boy wonder to annoy her with his so-called "amazing" mind tricks that she secretly loved.

The daily supply of red delicious, coffee and bear claws from Marie's have diminished. The brown, leather couch in the bullpen was now months gone with a white couch in her office barely used. Nobody ever dares to enter the agent's office without knocking. '_How hard is it not to knock and just barge in?'_ was what she asked herself constantly when she expected a distraction from her daydreams. Months of peace and quiet were quite irritating because the peaceful surrounding left her mind wonder about what ifs and what could've been.

Lisbon's mind tortured her mercilessly. She missed the usual banters and bets that everybody was so wrapped up in. Lisbon's problems were simple; she misses everybody, Rigsby the bottomless pit teddy bear, Cho the stoic bookworm and the sweet fiery red head, Van Pelt. Phone calls and emails were exchanged constantly between the old team, excluding the consultant she very much wants to speak to.

Even though they were miles away from each other, Lisbon and Grace's bond grew closer. It was a good thing she called yesterday to confirm their plans for the coming week when she visits town with her husband, Rigsby. No surprise there. The two were like sisters now and constantly visited back and forth since the Rigsbys only transferred to Nevada. Cho on the other hand is currently leading his own team in New York. He hesitated at first not wanting to leave his friends behind but Lisbon encouraged her to do so. Lisbon was proud of her team, her family and she couldn't stop missing them. She grabbed the jacket off the chair and placed her phone in her bag.

She locked her office and headed to the bullpen with her keys in hand. Noticing that her new team were slightly bored since no new case came knocking so she decided to let them leave and enjoy their weekend. A chorus of 'see you Monday' were exchanged and she headed to the ancient elevator so she could go home herself and take a long bubble bath.

* * *

><p>Lisbon parked her car in the open spot in the lot and rushed to get her mail. She grabbed the pile and headed for her apartment, unlocked it and kicking the door shut when she went in. Heading to the couch to open her mail, she noticed an off-white envelope with "Teresa" on it when she sifted through her mail. Gently tearing the side of the envelope, a tiny piece of paper landed on her lap but she ignored it and reached for the letter left inside.<p>

It was a simple typed invitation to dinner this Saturday night at Valenciano's, a very expensive restaurant. It bothered her that the card wasn't signed so she picked the tiny piece of paper that fell off hoping that there could be some clue to whom it was that sent the invite. Lisbon's eyes bugged out the size of saucers when she read the note.

'_CASUAL LISBON CLOTHES WITH LISBON LOAFERS ARE ACCEPTIBLE.'_

Her heart was beating as though she just ran a marathon. "He's here." she whispered silently. All the feelings for the blond consultant came rushing back in. The hell she'd been though for the last 8 months was caused by the lack of him. _What if he's moved on and wasn't here for me? _The thought shattered heart into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>After an hour from reading the invite and composing herself, she called the only person she's grown a bond with. Knots were starting to form in her stomach as she dialed the familiar number. A couple of rings later and a raspy voice came to answer.<p>

"Hey Tess." came in the groggy voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you up! I know it's naptime for you and the junior but I'm having a crisis here."

"Just give whoever asked you out a chance Tess! Relax a little-" the woman on the phone was now rambling her usual crisis speech for Lisbon but she cut her off.

"He's back Grace! He's here in Sacramento."

"Wait, WHAT? Are we talking about the same person here?"

An exasperated sigh exited her lips and started to explain. "Yes Grace! Jane's back! Someone sent me a letter earlier today asking me to dinner tomorrow night at Valenciano's."

"Someone?" Grace caught on. She isn't just a pretty face; she's an agent for heaven's sake. "How do you know it's him?"

"The invite mentioned to wear loafers, Lisbon loafers to be exact Grace. Remember? You were there when he named my shoes!"

The other line was quiet for a moment, contemplating the information that was handed to her then she answered, "So, Valenciano's huh? No doubt it's him. He always did enjoy showering you with expensive gifts and meals."

* * *

><p>To settle everything, she decided to she was going to take Grace's advice and meet her not so mysterious company. Lisbon frantically looked for something to wear. Not agreeing with what the note said, she found a moss green dress hidden at the back of her closet and thought it was the perfect thing to wear with the pair of black stilettos she didn't know she had.<p>

While Lisbon was getting ready for the dinner, Jane on the other hand was waiting impatiently for Becky to arrive at the airport. The tense expression that occupied his face dissipated when he lock gazes with a pair of cerulean eyes just like his. He rushed to her side and gave her a brief hug. When they broke it off, Jane reached down to take her luggage and said "You're late." accompanied by his charming smile.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry but hey, at least I'm dressed and ready for dinner." Becky said while gesturing to the dress she was wearing.

Halfway to the restaurant Jane felt a hand rest on his shoulder and heard a concerned voice ask "Are you ok?"

Jane dropped his usual façade since it never worked on Becky anyways and answered "What if she hates me for leaving and she's not coming because of that? She's probably seeing someone by now if not married."

"From what you've told me Pat, I think she's amazing and I doubt she would hate you. I know she'd understand."

"Thanks for trying Beck but I still can't get rid of that voice telling me that I'm too late and that she's already with somebody else. I had to leave Miami because the guilt of leaving her behind is eating me alive and I couldn't just stay there. I have to fix things." He told her without hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Pat, don't beat yourself up." He glanced at her and added an apologetic "yet."

"You can start freaking out after you talk but right now just breathe and try to relax."

Jane just smiled at her and said, "What will I do without you Becky?"

But before she can throw her own witty remark he was already out of the car, jogging to her side and opening the door for her like the gentleman that he is. "My lady." Jane said as he gestures for her to get out of the car and offers his arm towards her.

"Why, Mr. Jane, you better can it before your real lady sees us and expects something." Becky hooked her arm in his and went straight to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>When Lisbon arrived she grabbed the ticket that the valet attendant gave her and muttered a thanks when she noticed a blond man ushering his date out of the car. "Chivalry isn't dead after all." she added when the two started laughing. Even though she didn't see their faces, she clearly saw the sweetness the two shared. <em>I wish Jane and I could be like that.<em> She pushed the thought away and went into the restaurant.

The whole place radiated class and yelled expensive in every corner you laid eyes on but that's what makes it the Valenciano's. The dancing was also a part of their amazing reputation with their live music. Everybody was dressed to their best and sighed thankfully that she didn't follow the note's instructions. The waiter led her to a private section of the restaurant that was exposed to the loveliest view. It was overlooking the city and the buildings' lights were like stars glittering in the sky. To her right were the familiar sweet couple she saw from the parking lot and noticed that the waiter brought her that way.

When she was getting closer to their table, she realized something that she hasn't noticed before. The blond curls should've tipped her off in the parking lot but she was just too busy with her lousy love life that she didn't even see the culprit of the mess she's been living in for the past year was just less than 10ft away, engaged in a conversation with the blond he was laughing with on their way in.

_Damn it! He really is with somebody! Idiot!_ She berated herself for coming. She should've stayed in her apartment in the company of Mr. Ben and Jerry but no, she had to come and see for herself how he turned out and now her decision was biting her in the ass.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken forever to update. High school is tough and our volleyball team is currently undefeated and playing for District champs. Between a fried brain and a sore body, this little writing takes place.**

**I feel so insecure that nobody likes it and that I should just stop. Constructive criticism does help guys so please review.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, still not mine.**

Chapter 4

The internal battle took over and she didn't notice that the handsome blond man who single handedly caused her constant headaches got up from his table and walked towards her until he cleared his throat and was now in arms length. He gave her his killer smile, the smile that could weaken every woman's knees within a mile radius and cheerily said "Hey Lisbon!" _Great! _It was raining sarcasm in Lisbon's mind. _8 months apart and I'm still 'LISBON'. He clearly has moved on and I'm apparently meeting the woman he's moved on with. Damn it Teresa! _Her mind gave an exasperated sigh to the thought that has been plaguing her mind and answered, "Hey Jane! How are you?" before he starts to pick up on things.

"Great. Everything's great but what about you, anybody in line to be Mr. Teresa Lisbon anytime soon?" Jane led her in front of their table; mischief filled his eyes and added "I'd like to apply."

_Oh for heaven's sake! You don't need to apply, you're hired spot on! Crap! Hug me damn it! I miss you so much. Why can't you read my mind when I need you to? _She sobered up when she remembered why she was here; to meet the future Mrs. Jane, if not already. Lisbon quickly glanced at his left hand and noticed that his wedding ring from his first marriage was gone. She let out a small gasp and hit him lightly on his arm. "No," came her shy response "I should be asking you about future Mrs. Jane over there." Tilting her head to the blonde on the table, Jane chuckled lightly and looked over his shoulder.

Jane assisted the blonde as she got up and stood next to Jane with a smile painted delicately on her pretty face. Lisbon is jealous; wait... jealous was an understatement really. Selfish as it may, Lisbon wanted Jane for herself and wanted the gorgeous long-legged, blue eyed blonde to scram. Wait… when did she become so jealous?

"Lisbon, I'd like you to meet Rebecca Hartley, Rebecca, this is the CBI's little spitfire, Teresa Lisbon." Introduced Jane and Lisbon couldn't help but smile.

Becky extended her hand as she said, "Call me Becky, Pat does and it feels like I've known you for years from what Pat's been sharing."

Lisbon winced at the nickname as the jealousy pot grew hotter. She locked it down and held out her hand to reciprocate the gesture and shook her hand. "Teresa. Wait-what?" and shot Jane the typical Lisbon death glare. _He talked about me, with her? _Lisbon felt a little giddy but she masked it and proceeded with, "Missing me, Jane?" She just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him.

Patrick Jane was rarely caught off guard but when he heard Lisbon's question, he was. _Does every second of everyday for the last 8 months count? _He answered her question mentally. Jane observed Lisbon carefully; taking in every single detail for his 'Lisbon Section' in the computer he calls brain. Her hair was longer from the time they saw each other last. The long ebony waves were let down freely, her makeup was carefully applied but Jane noticed that Lisbon was tensed and dare he think, _JEALOUS?_

_Why the heck would she be-oooh… She thinks I'm with Becky! _Jane came to a conclusion that he should probably clear things with Lisbon about Becky but seeing Lisbon jealous again is just too sweet a gift. _It will be like the Hightower incident's sequel but without the crutches to hit me with this time. _Jane just smirked to himself.

While Jane was so wrapped up with his thoughts, Lisbon was enjoying herself with the lack of Jane's response and teased him further. Becky smiled as Jane shifted uncomfortably. Lisbon couldn't suppress the amazement and supplied, "I guess months apart can render the great Patrick Jane speechless."

"I was just mesmerized by your beauty is all my dear Lisbon. It has been far too long." The words that came out of Jane's mouth were like music for Lisbon's ears and with what came next took Lisbon's breath away as Jane pulled her in for a hug. She froze a little but relaxed immediately as she marveled in the feel of his arms around her and she hugged him back. _FINALLY!_ Lisbon's though screamed.

They both felt like they were in the right place.

_The perfect place._

He just couldn't help it. Jane really wanted to hug her. The little firecracker agent felt so tiny against him but the warmth she caused was the exact opposite. He didn't ever want to let her go it really has been forever. Lisbon just looked so breathtakingly amazing with her bangs hanging just above her eyes and the lovely moss green dress that clung to her perfectly toned body couldn't help but tear Jane's control into little shards.

Both jumped apart as the waiter came to ask for the drinks and a little pink was spread throughout Lisbon's face. _Pink really_ _suits her. _Jane though and smiled, enjoying the embarrassment Lisbon felt; she just look so damn adorable! She really wasn't a PDA person even though it was just a hug; a hug with Patrick Jane nonetheless.

The three of them settled on their seats as they looked through the menu and started talking about nothing in particular until Lisbon broke the tension and asked about the two of them. "How long have you two known each other?"

It was Becky who answered, "We've met about 4 almost 5 years ago in New York at this little café that supposedly served the most outstanding teas in the country."

After hearing Becky's answer, Jane chuckled remembering the day they met, loud enough for him to be heard by his companions. _They have their own inside jokes. _Lisbon thought sadly. _We used to have lots of those and I want my share of those with him again and not with his supermodel looking date. Ugh! What am I doing? This is good for him and I should be happy that he's finally ready to take a leap and go back into the dating pool. _

"He was such an ass," continued Becky. "The guy who made his tea never heard the end of it just because the water wasn't hot enough and the milk wasn't added first, he threw a huge fit and I unfortunately walked in said place." Becky joked and added, "The next thing I know he wouldn't leave me alone and here we are."

"Hey!" Jane feigned hurt and a rare smile was on his face and it was something Lisbon never got to see often. She felt a little hurt that it was Rebecca who could elicit that from him.

"It turned out pretty well for you guys since I don't see you running and screaming out the door."

"I guess." Jane piped in.

The conversation went on throughout dinner with lessened tension. Lisbon's jealousy was held at bay because one simple fact; Jane is happy. She couldn't really hate Becky because the woman was just too damn nice. She was such an angel and Lisbon doesn't even remember when she started referring to her as Becky instead of Rebecca.

After they finished eating their dinner, Jane opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by a phone ringing. "That's mine. I'm sorry." She fished for her phone and saw who was calling and she met Jane's gaze and knew that he understood instantly. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Becky said before she got up.

Jane and Lisbon were finally alone at their table, neither of them really minded but Jane couldn't stand the silence so he got up from his chair and went to Lisbon's side. "Dance with me Lisbon." It wasn't a question, more of like a demand. Lisbon stood, "No funny stuff." Pretending like she dreaded the whole thing but she could never fool Jane and he called her on it. "Don't pretend like you don't like it. You miss me too much to let it pass."Jane conceded.

"Oh hush!"

When they reached the dance floor, the music changed into a very familiar song. The only song they danced to actually. Both noticed and shared a smile. Jane snaked his hand to the small of Lisbon's back and the other intertwined with Lisbon's hand. Her other hand was half hugging him as she let her head rest in the crook of Jane's shoulder.

They were both oblivious to their surrounding until a gentle tap on Jane's other shoulder caught his attention. Lisbon's head shot up as she felt Jane stiffen and she too noticed Becky.

"Pat, I'm so sorry but I really have to go." Becky said frantically but the sadness in her eyes was genuinely sorry and Jane knew exactly what caused this.

"I'll take you home. Wait for me outside while I pay for dinner." Jane said and towed Lisbon back to their table. He left enough bills to cover for dinner and Lisbon grabbed her purse. They headed outside together where the valet was located; both still didn't notice that their hands were still laced with each other. Jane turned to Lisbon and slowly leaned down to kiss her cheeks. Jane loved the soft, ivory skin so much and didn't feel like taking his lips off of it but he had to. "I really have missed you Teresa." he whispered softly in her ears and he felt her shiver.

"I've missed you too." She stated with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything ok? With Becky I mean."

"Yeah. She'll be fine. We just have to talk about it but I know that's not the only thing you're concerned about." With that, Lisbon felt uncomfortable but she knew she had to say it.

Lisbon hesitated for a minute before answering him, "Are… are y-you leaving again?" she stuttered and dropped her gaze to the floor.

Jane put his index finger under her chin so he could meet her emerald eyes. "No. I'm staying for good." He said and offered her his brightest smile. "To make up for dinner, I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow. Jeans will be fine." And with that, he left and ran to the car where Becky was waiting for him , barely containing the tears that were about to spill and sped off.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. It's a little celebration because my team won District Champs! It's quite fluffy but I had to stop it somehow because I was running on and on like crazy. This was inspired by the Filipino movie; 'Forever and a Day'. I don't know if the park exists in California, I highly doubt it does, but there is one exactly like it in Cagayan De Oro.

Hope you guys enjoy reading as I try to update it as soon as I can.

Special thanks to those who reviewed. You really made my day! Brown Eyes Parker, Sonseeahray, evonna, MissDonnie, Arianna Elizabeth Jackson, Blue Playdoe smes

Disclaimer: Yeah right!

* * *

><p>Two cups of tea in hand, Jane headed back to his brand new living room where Becky was seated in his brand new massive black leather couch comfortable enough for sleeping. She was already getting rid of the tear stains from her cheeks as he entered the room. Becky hated crying. For her, it represented weakness and she didn't want that in the open. That was one of the traits she shared with Lisbon which Jane loved quite dearly because of how brave they both were. Jane sat down next to her, shifting a little to be comfortable. Becky slowly looked up at Jane with fresh batch of tears falling from her sea blue eyes.<p>

Jane placed the tea cups on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled Becky into a hug, a small gesture of comfort he could offer his friend, his little 'sister'. "I'm so sorry about your dad Beck." Jane murmured softly in her ear. These words weren't foreign for him anymore. Working at the CBI for years made him aware of the amount of loss they faced but when the words left his lips now, it was with genuine sincerity.

Sniffling, Becky pulled back and answered, "Thanks but you do know what this means right, Pat?"

Nodding slightly, Jane gave out an amused chuckle. "Stop worrying about me. I can handle it."

They fell into a comfortable silence while sitting side by side. It was probably 10 minutes later that Jane finally broke said silence and asked, "What time do they expect you to arrive tomorrow?"

"Sometime late at night but I want to leave early. They know I'm here with you so the whole time difference thing was settled. The flight I booked is at 9 in the morning so I have to be in the airport at 8 tomorrow." She answered quietly.

"Ok. I'll drop you off."

She looked at Jane with curiosity-filled eyes, "No, Pat. I'm fine and Teresa will be waiting. I can't have that on my conscience after what I caused last night, I ruined dinner and I…I can't. You can't. I won't let you miss your date with her tomorrow."

"You didn't ruin it and if it weren't for you, I would have never even been in the same state as her. I can do this Beck and your family really needs you back in New York. I'm taking you tomorrow and I won't take 'No' for an answer."

* * *

><p>After getting ready for bed, Lisbon settled in the middle of her queen sized bed, a hand reaching the side of her face, feeling the warmth the soft luscious lips caused when it met her cheeks. <em>It's amazing how he can make me feel like a teenager again, all giggly with just one peck on the cheek. I guess that's what you constantly feel when the person you love touches you. It's all too late though, I'm just his friend, just his goddamn friend. <em>Lisbon lowered her head to her pillow and made herself comfortable as she drifted to sleep a few minutes later with a single tear running freely from her cheek landing on her pillow.

In a different part of town, a different bed, laid the blond man recurring the night's events from his memory palace. The jade dress that matched her eyes perfectly which caused his heart to beat rapidly and the hidden sadness he read from her facial expression and body language the whole night shattered his heart to pieces. Lisbon thought he was leaving her again. This time, Patrick Jane is going to take immense amount of pleasure as he proves her wrong. He's not going anywhere without her. Being away for almost a year was barely bearable and he never wants to be away from her ever again. Jane has one goal and one goal only which is to make his dear Teresa Lisbon happy and hope that that happiness is for her to be with him. The operation will commence tomorrow when he interferes with her supposed plans with her tub of ice cream. Seriously, the woman needs to lay off the sweets and live a little more.

* * *

><p>"Say 'hi' to everyone for me and that I apologize for not making it to the funeral!" Jane yelled from behind the steering wheel.<p>

"I will. Now beat it! You're late!" Becky yelled back.

Patrick Jane did what he does best while on the road, he sped up like his life depended on it (actually, it really did) went past every speed limit known to man. He slowed down ten minutes later to grab some coffee for his caffeine addicted Lisbon and a croissant assuming that she would never feed herself so early on a Saturday then he sped back up again as he reentered the car. Another five minutes and the familiar apartment building came in sight.

Lisbon woke up to the golden rays trying to seep pass though the blinds in her room. She let out a sigh and said, "I love weekend off!" She then stretched and rolled to her side to look at the clock that was settled on her bedside table. It was almost 9:00am. Totally awake now, she realized that a handsome ex consultant made plans with her for the day so she jumped off of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

A couple minutes after her quick shower, she jogged back to her room to scavenge for her cuffed denim shorts and a purple V-neck and hurriedly put it on. Returning to the bathroom to try to tame her stubborn wavy locks she heard a knock on the door. Lisbon smiled to herself and then looked down at her stomach as it expressed its own opinion. She grabbed her bag's sling and wore it around her as she approached the door. When she swung it open, a side of Patrick Jane she never saw greeted her.

Her jade orbs expanded to the size of saucers as she took in the sight before her. Dressed in a striped blue and white Henley shirt that clung to his muscular body and jeans slightly hugging his thighs, Patrick Jane stood in front of her with hands behind his back. _Holy crap! What did he do over the past year, visit the gym daily?_ She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of him in jeans. "I never knew you owned a pair of jeans."

Slightly taken aback from ogling her as well, Jane replied cheekily, "Good morning to you too Lisbon!"

She closed her apartment door and locked it. "Can we grab some breakfast first before we go? My stomach isn't quite in the mood yet." She asked a little embarrassed.

"No need." He held out a small bag that he was hiding from his back, "Eat this on the way."

"Thanks Jane." They both walked to the direction of the car and her smile widened as she smelled the scent of black coffee filling her nostrils. Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. She was truly adorable.

* * *

><p>They were out of the city within a few minutes and were greeted by the greens of California. The views of mountains were spread and Lisbon found peace in the silence it brought. Minutes after she finished her croissant and coffee she asked Jane where they were headed and the jackass that he is never gave her any clue. <em>Typical, I guess some things never change.<em>

"It'll be a surprise!" he offered a while later after enjoying the pout that resided on her lips.

"I hate surprises." She grumbled in her seat and crossed her arms.

"You'll love this. I promise."

"Ooh, because you promised, of course that puts me at ease!" she snapped sarcastically.

"Patience my dear, besides, we're almost there."

More of the same scenery, she spotted a little community that looked a little deserted and Jane drove another half a mile before they stopped. She saw a huge sign that said 'Karp's Adventure Park' a couple of yards away and excitement ran through her body. She always wanted to go to these kinds of place but she never had that chance growing up and when she finally grew up, she was too busy for these kinds of things seeing how her job demanded pretty much all of her time.

As they vacated the vehicle, Jane was instantly by her side. He laced his fingers with hers and looked down at her and met a pinked-faced Lisbon. Jane smiled that trademark smile of his and she reciprocated. He then pulled her to the direction of a tiny shed and waved at a man who was sitting next to it.

"Patrick!" The man exclaimed happily and was off of his chair the moment they reached him. "It's closed and it's all yours for the day. Andy's is by the tower waiting for you guys."

"Thanks Roge! This is Teresa by the way, I kidnapped her for the day and she's a little nervous." He looked at her long enough so he could wink at her then faced Roge again.

Roge tsked and shook his head, "I can see that nothing has changed over the years. You're still you!" he then faced Lisbon and smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Teresa and I hope you enjoy yourself today. Don't let him intimidate you."

Lisbon scoffed at what the man said but before she could reply Jane was leading her to another direction. "Are we supposed to be hiking?"

"It's only a part of it but not really. You'll see when we get the tower."

* * *

><p>"A zip line." She stated as though it was a question.<p>

"Yes, Lisbon, a zip line, have you ever been on one before?" Jane asked and hoping she would say no because it would beat the whole purpose of taking her here in the first place.

And as hoped, she answered 'no'. Andy, a teenage boy with brunette hair and hazel eyes, led them to a little storage building where the helmets and harnesses were located and the boy brought them what they needed for the activity. They then headed to the tower where the zip line started and the both of them were hooked on a separate cable and ready to go. Lisbon took in the cool mountain breeze and ever green pine trees surrounding the area and took a deep breath. This is nothing like the city.

According to Andy, the zip line was a total length of 2,460 meters with an elevation drop of 100 meters. Trepidation was mixed with the excitement she felt and didn't see Jane staring at her.

Jane was studying her as usual and then pointed at something, "Look, Lisbon, a rainbow!"

Lisbon then turned to where he was pointing at, "What? There's no rainbo-AAAHHHH!" Before she could finish her statement, she felt Jane's hand on her back as he pushed her off the floor she was currently standing in. The next thing she knew, she was already flying for what seemed like 50 miles per hour. Jane followed after the little shove and yelled out his own excitement. When they reached the ground, the two unhooked themselves and Lisbon stepped closer to Jane with a wide grin on her face and Jane quite satisfied with himself that she enjoyed the little push returned the smile and that's when her fist came in contact with his left arm.

"Ouch!" He winced in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for pushing me, Bastard!" She turned her back to him wearing the same grin and started walking to the direction of the ATVs. Lisbon wasn't pissed, she actually loved the fact that he pushed her, catching her off guard and feeling the familiar unpredictable ways of Patrick Jane.

Jane rubbed the sore part of his arm and smiled like a little school boy who's crush waved at him. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to her and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to their next activity. Lisbon tensed up a little when Jane snaked his arm in her shoulders but visibly relaxed seconds later. She didn't look up at him knowing that her cheeks were a certain shade of pink. Again.

"Loser buys lunch!" Lisbon yelled as she sped off causing the slightly muddy trail to pop like a confetti canon that landed mostly on Jane's shirt leaving him behind.

"Gladly." He stated silently. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner, love as long as I get to spend it with you." he added with a smirk then he stated, "I'll get you Lisbon!" loud enough for her to hear.

Halfway down the trail, both of the ATVs were side by side and Lisbon's competitive side showed. She didn't care if she paid for lunch but she did care about winning so when Jane turned to look at her, (which was every 30 seconds) she winked at him. The little diversion worked as she saw him receding but when he figured out that has been played she was almost at the end of the trail. He was surprised that she would stoop to flirting to win but he didn't dare complain because he grew fond of Teresa Lisbon's playful side.

"Guess I'm paying for lunch." He shrugged as they got off their rides and Jane's revenge was in full swing. He ran towards Lisbon with his arms stretched out for a hug. Seeing this, Lisbon couldn't help but plead 'no'. She squealed! Teresa Lisbon squealed as Jane caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly to diminish her chances of escaping. They were both laughing now, arms wrapped around each other tightly, seemed as though they never wanted to let each other go. As the laughter died down to a minimum, they just stood comfortable in each other's arms until the mud dried and caused the itching to become irritating and they really had to let go of their hold.

Jane assumed his hand's position; entwined with hers as they walked back to the middle of the park to where the showers were located. On the way there, Jane's phone rang.

"Hey Beck!" he answered enthusiastically.

Lisbon's day started out perfectly with Patrick Jane outside her door but it shattered as though a jackhammer was attacking a piece of glass when reality rammed into her with one simple phone call from Becky. The smile that was permanently placed on her face the entire time vanished. _I'm just his goddamn friend._

_TBC_

A/N: Please don't shoot me! She'll find out soon.. maybe. :)


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. The first half was typed with two fingers in a splint and my teachers were very generous for the past two weeks as well. Advance happy thanksgiving to everyone and hopefully I can have the next one up by then. Hope you enjoy and spare a girl a word or two.

Brown Eyes Parker, Jani-loves-Fanfic, Jeda09, Aania71 and Ismael(who keeps sneaking behind my back for his sneak peak) thanks for reviewing! Cookies for the favorites and alerts!

Disclaimer: Santa, pwees pwees pwees… nope.. Nada!

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes have passed and Jane was still on the phone with Becky. She heard Jane saying, "You are so annoying!" playfully as though he was flirting. <em>Which of course he was since that's what people in a relationship does,<em> Lisbon thought. "I promise I'll call you later! Be careful!" _He's finally found someone to be happy with. I should be happy. I am happy._ Teresa Lisbon repeated this over and over in her mind, her new mantra.

After finishing the phone call he had with Becky, Jane shut his out of date flip phone closed and placed it back to his jean's back pocket. According to Becky, her plane took an emergency landing in Chicago because of the horrible weather that's currently attacking New York City and was likely stuck there for hours. The first thing that came to mind when she landed was to check on him. _She hasn't even been gone for at least three hours and she's already checking on me. What is with everybody thinking I'm about to do something stupid? _Jane then shook his head slightly, a little smile tugging on the side of his lips. When he turned around and looked up, he noticed that Lisbon was a bit distracted, her thoughts being elsewhere at the moment.

Jane stood a couple feet away from Lisbon just staring at her and letting events of the morning run through his mind. Her melodious laugh was willingly welcomed by his ears. He loved her laugh and wondered how he survived months being away and not hearing it. His Lisbon's tiny yet toned arms around his torso and his much larger ones around hers. _Can this day get any better? _He thought happily but the itching brought him back from his thoughts and he remembered they need a shower and a change of clothes because of the mud-filled hug war.

Lisbon was still deep in thought and she jumped a little when Jane's hands were gently placed in either side of her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little itchy because this jerk wrapped me in mud!" she quipped.

"Jerk?" he feigned hurt and placed his right hand over his chest to support his act, "You caused the ATV to slide so the mud could splatter all over me! You deserved it!"

The only response she gave was the smirk that's impossible to miss on her face and Jane reciprocated with his own 'I know something you don't' smile which made Lisbon's said smirk falter a little. Jane reached for her hand again and she immediately responded by lacing their fingers together. _I could get use to this!_ Both thought to themselves as Jane led her to the back of the park where the vast trees and huge rocks surrounded them. "Where are we going?" Lisbon asked for the second time today.

"We're taking a hot bath." He answered with a mischievous look that made Lisbon blush.

"A b-bath? We-we're in the middle of the forest! Where do you suggest we do that?" she stammered.

"Right over there Lisbon." Jane deadpanned, pointing at the hot spring that was hidden by the giant trees and rocks.

Lisbon followed the direction of where Jane's finger was pointed to. A magnificent view of a hot spring greeted her and she let out a small gasp not hiding the awe. The hot spring looked so inviting with the visible steam coming off of it and the water was a familiar shade, a shade which haunted her dreams for the past year, the shade of Patrick Jane's very own eyes.

"Roge took me here before." He simply stated, answering her unasked question.

"Jane, this is… its beautiful. The view looks amazing!"

"Certainly is." Jane responded not looking at the view because he was basking in the beauty that is Teresa Lisbon.

Lisbon felt Jane's piercing stare and out of the corner of her eye, her theory was proven correct, he was indeed staring at her. She blushed and was completely taken aback when she saw the look in his eyes, contentment, pure adoration and _love? I must be mistaken because he can't love me! That's right, I misread it. I'm no mentalist after all!_

* * *

><p>Bag and shoes aside, they headed near the water to climb up the rock wall that would allow them the whole view of the water. When they reached the top, Jane plopped down on what seemed to be the wettest part of the rock and made himself comfortable. He then patted the space next to him, asking Lisbon to sit with him and enjoy the view. She happily complied with his demand and took the spot, feet dangling over the rock like Jane.<p>

Sitting quietly with Jane was one of the things she was deprived of when he was away. She really did enjoy those days when Jane would lounge around or sleep-mostly lounging around-in her white couch while she was working. His company then made her at ease knowing that she wasn't alone and that it was Jane she was with and it still feels the same now as though he had never left and nothing has change. She was still Lisbon and he was still Jane.

Kettle and Pot.

Now that they were finally alone and had settled in with the comfortable silence, Lisbon wanted to break it and voice out the questions she's wanted to ask Jane since dinner last night but her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he beat her to it.

"Just ask Lisbon. I won't bite. Hard." He said and giving her an encouraging smile. _I really shouldn't be surprised, it's Jane after all._

Right there, she resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Lisbon looked up at him and hesitated but curiosity was getting the best of her so she gave in and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Interrogation101, sooner or later I guess."

Lisbon shot him a typical death glare only she could look immensely cute in. Not that he would tell her 'cute' exactly since he valued his life and they were after all a good 15ft off the ground but if he did fall the warm water would break his fall. Pretty good odds but he decided against it and raised both hands to indicate his surrender and quickly said, "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!"

He waited a couple more seconds longer to taunt her even more and then he finally answered her. "I was mostly in Miami for the past year but I had to fly back to Malibu to settle some things."

She didn't dare interrupt him because if she did, he might stop and end up raising the currently lowered barriers so she shut her mouth, eagerly listening.

"I sold my house and-" this time she couldn't keep her lips sealed and cut in immediately.

"You _sold_ your house?" Lisbon exclaimed, truly shocked. It's almost 2 years since Red John died but she really didn't think of the possibility of him doing such a thing since it's the house filled with memories of his late wife and daughter and not just the horrible tragedy that started everything but his life with his family.

"Yes Lisbon, I'm quite sure I've mentioned just that." He stated cheekily.

"B-b-but why?" she stuttered, having quite a hard time expressing her thought coherently.

Jane's earlier cheeky attitude was gone and was now replaced by a serious one. "It was the only way I could start letting go and finally commit to someone without feeling guilty." His slightly dilated cerulean eyes met her dilated pair of emerald. "It was the only way I could start loving someone wholeheartedly."

Lisbon was overwhelmed with Jane's bluntness. She wanted to be effervescent since she has been dreaming for years for him to finally come to this decision. He can finally be happy now that the ties to his past are finally being ironed smooth. He can start a new family again and become the husband and father that he never fully was before. Most importantly, he can finally unearth the Patrick Jane he's buried so deep over the past decade, the Patrick Jane she met only a handful of times and non-existent to the world under his the impervious, impudent and sometimes acerbic act with his perfect charm and pure gorgeous face to top it off.

He knocked the words off of her, she was totally speechless. His answer was perfect but it still hurt that he won't ever belong to her. _Ask and ye shall receive and now I have to deal with the consequences._ She had to say something, show some support and encouragement that he's doing the right thing. _He's finally found someone to be happy with. I should be happy. I am happy._

After repeating her new mantra for a couple of times in the safety of her head, she grazed her face with a smile and said, "Becky's really lucky to have you Jane. I'm happy for the both of you and I hope you know that."

_TBC_

Lisbon will know the next chapter. I promise. Rigspelt is coming up too. Will it contain violence or not? Take a shot.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for updating so long but a black hole filled with projects, term paper and homework swallowed me for the past couple of weeks but this was a little longer to hopefully make up for things.

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It really means a lot and hopefully during the winter break I can start posting more fanfics after this. I don't know what else to do with this so the next one will probably be the epilogue.

Enjoy the new episode of the mentalist tonight! I know I will since I've been craving for it the last 3 weeks!

Disclaimer: I was bombed and hit my head so now I have amnesia and now own the Mentalist. Right! No…

_"Becky's really lucky to have you Jane. I'm happy for the both of you and I hope you know that."_

Jane was stunned. He didn't expect Lisbon to say those words accompanied by the sincerity that emanated from her jaded eyes and the hurt that was lurking around. Has she been thinking about this the whole night last night and today? That explains the looks. _I guess it wasn't just a little jealousy. I should've just told her. _

"Thanks but you have it all wrong." He paused, took a breath and supplied, "I'm in love with somebody else."

_Somebody else? How many girlfriends do I have to meet? Damn you Patrick Jane! _Lisbon was now fighting back tears to never dare drop. She wanted to snap at him and tell him how she really felt about him for years. She wanted to lay it all out in the table thinking it might help her feel a little lighter and hoping that he would reciprocate her feelings. _Stupid letter! I should've never showed up to dinner last night! This is all a big stupid mistake. _She kept chastising herself, forgetting that Jane was right beside her and was now studying her closely.

He really needed to confess. He could see that he was hurting her because she thought of another woman. _Oh! If only it weren't so sweet watching you so jealous! You have no idea how adorable you are._ That was when Patrick Jane decided to drop all the pretences and tell her the whole truth because he couldn't stand hurting the petite woman any second longer. He knew he'd caused her so much pain in the past but it didn't look as bad as this.

Jane reached for her tiny hands and ran his thumbs across her knuckles to get her attention. She then turned to face him, her emerald eyes were watery. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed both of them.

"I've been in love with her for years now and I'm finally ready to move on with her but I don't know if she'll accept me."

All the hurt aside she asked, "Why wouldn't she accept you Jane?"

"Because I've constantly hurt her in the past and I'm hurting her now." He looked down at their hands and interlaced them like they have been for the most time this morning and continued his confession. His smug smile was now sparkling, taking over his face, "You see, she thinks I'm dating this gorgeous blond friend who could pass for a supermodel-" as he said those words, Lisbon's eyes grew wider almost as wide as plates when she realized he was referring to her. "Yes Teresa, It's you I'm in love with."

"What the hell Jane?" her face was flowing with emotions; anger, happiness, more anger and _love._

"Well, that's not the reply I've been hoping for. I was thinking more in the lines of 'I love you too Patrick.'" he said trying to imitate her.

"You incorrigible bastard!" she reprimanded but the tone never conveyed the same effect. They temporary anger was now gone as the whole thing finally sank in and a conniving idea inspired her thoughts and suddenly leaned her forehead against Jane.

Jane inched in to close the remaining gap between them and Lisbon carefully placed both of her tiny hands against Jane's toned chest but before he could feel her lips against her, Teresa Lisbon gave him a little shove and before he knew it, he, Patrick Jane was taking his chances with the fifteen feet drop from the spot on the rock he was sitting on.

JISBON*JISBON*JISBON*JISBON*JISBON

Sitting in the emergency room, Jane exclaimed for the hundredth time, "Ow! Easy there Doctor Saunders!"

Patrick Jane wasn't keen on visiting hospitals and being a patient was much more unappealing to him but he knew that someone in the room enjoyed watching with twitch under the doctor's hands. One Special Agent Teresa Lisbon was around in the same room clad with a smirk that could stand against his own.

"I'm almost done Mr. Jane. Just be still for a few more moments and I'll be off of your hair." The young doctor was irritated now. Spending only fifteen minutes with Jane, Lisbon was sure he would want to rip his head bald.

A few more minutes passed and the doctor finally finished gluing the open wound on Jane's forehead and left them alone after leaving Jane his prescription for more pain medication.

Stepping out of the corner of the room, Lisbon walked closer to the bed Jane was currently sitting on. "I'm still not apologizing for that," pointing at the now closed wound, "You deserve it." She said stubbornly but the sympathy in her voice cannot be hidden because she really was worried when he fell from the rock he was sitting on earlier. Well, _fell_ wasn't exactly the perfect word to describe what actually happened.

"I know but did you really have to push me off?"

"Of course, how could you let me go through with that?"

He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. He then pulled her closer only inches away from him and she surprised him again by closing the gap between them, no pushing this time as her arms snaked around his neck and indulge her hands in his soft blond curls. The kiss started out slow and passionate as he marveled at how delicate her lips felt against his, taking in all the details like he always wanted to for the past decade. She let out a gratified moan and he took advantage of her slightly parted lips granting him entrance to her mouth. The slow kiss became fast and hungry in a matter of seconds and the two broke it off as breathing became necessary. They were both panting now but they still stayed close and she whispered, "I love you too Patrick."

Patrick Jane then hopped off the bed with a victorious grin on his face and gave Lisbon a peck on the lips. Jane was now pulling Lisbon out the door when he let something slip. "Let's get you home and dolled up for the Rigsby's tonight."

She immediately stopped and snapped her head up at him. "How did you know the Rigsby's are in town tonight?"

"Lucky guess?" He said nonchalantly and he smiled his knee-weakening smile at her trying to avoid the current topic.

Lisbon placed both hands on her hip and started tapping her foot against the hospital floor. "Uh uh!" she shook her head disapprovingly and continued, "You're not smiling your way out of this. What are you not telling me?" she demanded.

"But you love this smile." He said cheekily and he leaned down to kiss her. She didn't want to give in to him but the feel of his lips against hers was just so great that she caved and returned his kiss with equal fervor. Remembering where they were, Lisbon broke off the kiss and began chastising Jane. "Not here and you have some explaining to do!"

JISBON*JISBON*JISBON*JISBON*JISBON

"Do you want in cash or check?" Rigsby asked the man on the phone.

"I know, I know. Quit gloating! Just tell Elise I said 'hi'." There was a slight pause before he said, "I will. See you soon!" and placed his phone in his pocket.

"So, how much money do you owe Cho?" Grace asked.

"A hundred for the two being together, another hundred for Jane admitting it to Lisbon and the last hundred is for her not killing him yet."

"Wayne!" she couldn't help but laugh. They've made this bet years ago and it wasn't until now that they could finally collect and pay certain debts. Little did her husband know that the money he's handing Cho is basically going to her because he lost to some bets himself. Seeing how she and Lisbon has gotten so close the past two years gave her the advantage. "When is he coming?"

"He's coming to dinner tonight but it's a surprise so act like you didn't know and he wants to catch the new couple off guard." He said sheepishly.

"I'll share you my dessert if Jane finds out before Cho even set foot in this place. Lisbon will just be a little shock but wouldn't really pay that much attention because of Jane." She offered confidently.

"Nope, as tempting as that sound, I'm with you on this. It's Jane for heaven's sake; he knows the palm of your hands without seeing it!"

"Well, speak of the devil." Grace caught what sparked her husband's interest and there walked in her former though-as-nails boss who was now her best friend holding hands with their ex gorgeous-pain-in-the-ass consultant, both smiling like idiots. _Finally! _She thought and whispered something about collecting a few more debts from the organized crime.

For the first time in almost a year, Lisbon looked genuinely happy and at ease. Grace couldn't really say relax because the man can totally drive her crazy. Spending time with Lisbon when he was away wasn't just complying with his request; it gave them the reason to finally bond outside the CBI walls without being their usual boss-rookie relationship. They've actually became friends then eventually best friends. She felt a little guilty for not telling her that Jane was in on some plans to cheer Lisbon up. Taking her to lunch, shopping and the secretly enjoyed spa days was all his ideas. The man was a genius! He knew when she needed pampering even when he was on the other side of the country and the romantic in her just said 'yes' to his plans and seeing Lisbon so happy now, it was all worth it.

The Rigsby's also knew about selling his house because they were present as the papers were signed to the new owners. Grace then helped Jane look for an apartment when she didn't spend her time with Lisbon when she and Wayne were in town. They kept his secrets until the time came when he would finally come back from his little mourning cave and tell her the truth about the whole damn thing.

Just as their plates were being cleared away for deserts, Wayne asked what happened to his friend's forehead.

"I uh…" the blond look to his side before continuing, "I fell off a rock."

"Damn!" a familiar voice interrupted their little talk and all four heads turned and followed where the asian man stood not 5ft from their table. "I guess I'm gonna be a little short." He stated, looking directly at Grace and added, "She did that." Indicating at the little gash adorning Jane's forehead.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I really can't believe this story is ending; it's still a surprise that I actually wrote one at all since I'm not much of a writer. Thank you for the support throughout this fic guys! It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: In Whitney Houston's words… I HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING! NOOTHIIINGG!

Epilogue

_Months later…_

Patrick Jane woke up to the sun's rays seeping its way through the blinds of his slightly darkened room. He blinked a couple of times trying to disentangle himself from sleep and into a total awareness state. Jane started to stretch but he noticed that he couldn't because his right arm is currently trapped underneath a good hundred pounds of pale skin and dark hair that was lying on top of him. The woman's face was carefully tucked into his neck and her hair was tickling him. He tenderly strokes back the hair away from the pale faced woman that was Teresa Lisbon and started to gently caress her cheek.

At first, he thought that Lisbon sleeping on top of him was because she was huge on cuddling but he figured that she had resorted to cuddling and using him as her personalized human pillow for the past months was out of the fear that he might be gone in the morning. It breaks his heart that she entertained such things and it was time to remedy that train of thought.

Deep in her sleep, Lisbon unconsciously leaned into Jane's palm which elicited a smile from the man's face. As Jane finally had his right arm free, he carefully placed it at the small of _his_ Teresa's back to try to keep her from falling off of her current spot. He loved watching her sleep, so peaceful and calm, but it doesn't come close to his favorite Teresa Lisbon expressions which amuse him to no end, the riled-up-fury-filled one to be exact.

Teresa Lisbon awoke to the smooth hand lazily drawing inconsistent patterns in her back. She noticed that over the night, the bed that she was lying on became a little stiff and hard but very warm. She wasn't really a fan of lying on her stomach and the only reason she did so was when a certain blond Adonis of hers was lying beneath her. Lisbon slowly raised her head from the much loved spot in the crook of his neck. When she opened her eyes, the familiar pair of sea blue eyes met her jaded ones.

"Good morning, Heart!" Jane greeted enthusiastically and leaned down a bit to give her, her daily dose of morning kiss. She loved this specific term of endearment because it didn't refer to her as any kind of pastry or something too much for her liking. _Heart, it seems so special and I like to think it's because I'm in a part of his heart now._ She thought_. _She pulled back slightly to cross her arms against his chest and enjoyed the pure adoration and love that adorned his face before she replied her groggy 'good morning' and lowered her head and pressed her lips against his. Jane's hold on her waist grew tighter as he flipped her to her back, reciprocating their position. Lisbon let out a soft gasp and wiggled beneath him to compensate his weight on her. Jane smiled his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile which mostly irritated her and one the top reason for her to smack him in the back of his head.

"I want to ask you something but I'm afraid I would earn another visit to the hospital and I really don't want to see Dr. Saunders face anytime soon or ever at that. Those stitches were horrible!" He said with disgust distinctly heard in his tone but the genuine smile on his face threw out said disgust.

Exasperated, she said, "What is it Patrick, Isn't it a little early for your tricks?"

His smiling face turned into a more serious one and he replied, "No tricks today Heart."

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

She was now worried and a little frightened that he might once again leave and never come back this time around. Jane rolled off to her side and was now sitting, back against the headboard. He tugged on to Lisbon's arms so she could do the same and he pulled her close to him. "Nothing's wrong Teresa. Not unless you answer my question incorrectly."

Confusion filled her face as Jane was reaching for something that was on the bedside table and when he got it; his left hand was now rubbing the soft skin that was her stomach. She shifted so she was now facing him and she gasped when she followed what caught his attention. His right hand held out a tiny black velvet box containing a flower-like ring; a diamond not too big and nowhere near tiny either was in the middle with five emeralds surrounded it acting as petals.

Watching in awe as his Heart was now teary eyed, he asked the question he thought he would never have a chance in saying ever again, "Promise me something first, Teresa. There will be no pushing or anything that would cause me bodily harm. I really don't want to be pushed off the bed by this," He smiled and looked at her for confirmation and she nodded in agreement and then continued, "Will you marry me Teresa?"

As their gazes locked, Jane dropped the mask that was a permanent figure in his life and let Lisbon see all of him. He didn't feel bare and judged under her gaze but loved and a deep appreciation that he dropped the act when he was around her. That he could feel safe and perfectly secure with her.

Teresa Lisbon nodded incoherently as the tears started to break away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly but the love behind it was overwhelming. Breaking the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his and the teary green met an equally teary blue. "Yes Patrick. I will."

…..

_Another two years later…_

"JJJAAANNNEEE!" screamed the familiar angry voice of Gale Bertram somewhere in the bullpen. There was only one person who could execute this kind of anger towards the CBI director but he was currently on leave and lately, there was another one who stepped into those shoes, causing the old man's feathers to ruffle.

It was Kimball Cho's very own consultant.

Cho came back from New York about two years ago. With the former lead agent being promoted, the SCU lacked a team leader. He was more than capable of doing the job and Sacramento was his home and it was where his old team that he considered his family lived with his niece and nephews so he accepted the position and settled back in. Being a lead agent meant that he was running his own team now with an added bonus of a pain in the ass consultant. He also had a great appreciation for the former lead agent for handling their old team with her own wayward consultant who was definitely way worse than the one under him now.

With the said consultant has been causing, nobody was immune to Bertram's wrath. Not even the head of the Serious Crimes Unit who pretty much had gotten all the heat for it. Teresa Jane wasn't startled when a very pissed off Gale Bertram stormed into her office because it has become a far too familiar routine for the past weeks.

"Where is your husband, Jane?" Bertram demanded.

The little transition from Lisbon to Jane over the years wasn't too difficult. Some agents still called her Lisbon as to not confuse her to the consultant and she didn't mind. Usually when somebody yelled her surname with animosity, annoyance and hatred laced with it is how she could tell if it was for her or her husband. Usually, it was for the latter.

Looking up from her paperwork to look at the clock on the wall, she simply replied, "If I'm not mistaken, he is on his way up sir. He's on sabbatical though, why are you looking for him?"

And right as if on cue, Patrick Jane waltzes into her office followed by his two little minions; a little boy with emerald eyes and a familiar set of blond curls holding a tiny cerulean-eyed brunette's hand. She couldn't help but smile at the two little angels that just walked in with their father. It was as if seeing a little Patrick and Teresa who switched eye color. Alex was carrying a small rectangular box and his sister Cathy one long-stemmed white rose.

"Hello Gale," Jane greeted casually and looked down where his beloved children were, "you know the twins."

The two adorable kids smiled and waved at Bertram's way and headed towards the desk where their mom was currently sitting and gave her sloppy kisses and left what they were carrying on her lap before heading to the couch in the corner.

"Since you're already here Patrick, do you mind telling me when you're coming back to work?" asked Bertram, a little less irritated.

A smug grin was plastered on his face now as he answered, "Miss me already, Bertram?" As much as he wanted to annoy the man, he didn't feel like staying in the office any longer than necessary today because he wanted to take his family out to dinner tonight. "Don't worry; I'll be back and ready to claim my couch on Monday."

"Okay then, I'll leave you guys alone. Bye twins!" he said and exited the office.

Jane walked over to where his wife was he grabbed the box and opened it, revealing a bracelet that matched her engagement ring. "It's beautiful Patrick. Thank you."

A/N: I know it's really cliché but I just couldn't help it.

He moved closer to whisper, "Happy anniversary Heart. I love you." He placed a tender kiss on her lips and they broke apart when their two little angels rushed to them and yelled, "Appy anissry!" then they both chuckled, marveling at what adorable little creature they brought to the world. Both picking up a child, they headed to the ancient elevator but before they went in, Teresa was on her toes and gave Patrick's cheek a peck. "I love you too."


End file.
